As You Like It
by TeamRocketNelma
Summary: My favorite American did a cosplay of Musashi, and it spawned an interesting conversation. This is the twisted result of that conversation. MATURE! LEMON! If you're underage, don't read!


**A/N: Morning, morning, morning! This has been sitting in my hard drive collecting dust for months now, so I figure why not finally load this thing before I have to leave for work? This is a dream James has where he is a woman. And there is sex. James is a woman because I originally wrote this fic with one of my girlfriends in his place (it was spawned from a discussion of a cosplay she did of Musashi) and she's a prude and she wouldn't read it. ****L**** Everyone else liked it though. I also added to the ending to make it more fitting. Also, I don't own Pokemon. Terrible things would happen if I did.**

Kojiro woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was a large, fluffy, warm bed, and even though naked, he sensed no immediate danger (aside from where on earth to find a bathroom in the next few minutes), and contentedly wallowed in the sheets, deciding on when he would declare himself "awake enough" and crawl out of the bed. Deciding that it would not be anytime soon, he rolled over to face the center.

"Good morning, doll." Kojiro shot his eyes open. He was not aware he had company. Very naked company.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. Or a really good plastic surgeon."

"…Musashi?" James was terribly confused; the kind of confused that can only come from waking up naked in a strange bed with new-found lady parts, next to your naked best friend.

Musashi giggled and slid closer to Kojiro. She had her hair down from its usual dramatic curve and she was practically swimming in it. The color of the locks stood out against her pale skin; tracing the curves of her body, and a few that were tucked behind her ear, snaked across her shoulder and down her ample chest, the pink hues of her nipples erect through her magenta hair. She reached toward Kojiro and brushed his lavender bangs out of his face. "I think it's safe to say there's no need for introductions. Despite your changes, we know each other pretty well already," she said and leaned in and kissed him. Kojiro was still pretty darn confused, but wasn't ready to protest yet. This was a chance to have a go with Musashi. A chance he may very well never get again. Especially with these extraordinary circumstances.

Kojiro went in for another kiss, this time with more certainty. He could feel Musashi smile against his lips. He kissed her with alternating pressures, sliding his tongue around her lips and across her teeth, biting and sucking on her bottom lip, and finally slipping his tongue into Musashi's mouth. Tasting her and gliding across her tongue, both panting and getting heavier with each pass.

Feeling a little more ambitious, Kojiro ran her fingers up Musashi's neck and through her hair. He twisted the strands around his fingers while still kissing her. Musashi rolled more on top on him, straddling him. Not that kissing him wasn't fun; there was more important business to get down to. She rubbed her hands up Kojiro's stomach, under and across the sides of his boobs, and up to his neck, pulling him up for one more kiss.

Kojiro propped himself up and Musashi shifted to more of a sitting position in his lap, their breasts pressed against each other's. Kojiro sucked on her neck and trailed down toward her breasts. They changed position again, this time Musashi lying underneath him, her legs still around his hips. Kojiro trailed kisses and nips in her cleavage, tracing his hands in circles underneath Musashi's boobs, occasionally squeezing them lightly. Musashi bit her lip as Kojiro took her nipples between his fingers and rubbed them in circles, and then up and down, eventually taking one in his mouth. He sucked on Musashi's hardened nipple, flicking his tongue across it. Kojiro could feel Musashi getting wetter against his stomach. He switched over to the other nipple, this time biting as well as sucking. Musashi was squirming beneath him between his work on one nipple and his fingers pinching the other.

Kojiro lifted himself from Musashi and brought his hand down to Musashi's vagina, ever so lightly brushing against her folds and stopping at the top to very lightly stroke her clit like he were petting a cat. Musashi moaned and bucked against Kojiro's touch, wanting more. Kojiro pushed down on her clit harder, moving in a small circular motion. Musashi gasped and turned to bite into the comforter. He pressed down harder onto her clit with his thumb, and slid two fingers into Musashi's snatch. He wrapped one of his legs around Musashi so she couldn't move and continued rubbing her clit and tickling her slick, soft inside. Musashi squirmed and bucked underneath him, pleading for him to rub harder. The way his fingers hit right into her g-spot, smoothly gliding against it, and how they felt wiggling around her vagina was perfect. She started to grid against Kojiro's fingers, filling her with sensation.

He pulled his fingers out of Musashi and licked them off, smiling at the way she had melted in his hands. He untangled himself from her, lay down on his stomach and propped her legs over his shoulders. He drove towards her with his tongue, circling around her once-over, and then blowing on it. He this time more delicately followed around her creases, and back to her clit. He alternated between sharp darts with the tip of his tongue, to enveloping her with his lips, sucking and licking. Kojiro could feel himself getting wet and throbbing for attention, too. He rubbed his face against her one last time before getting up and kneeling over Musashi. She propped herself up on her elbows and reached up to meet him, swirling her tongue around inside and then up to suck his clit. Kojiro buckled underneath this new sensation and nearly fell over. Unable to stand, he got off of Musashi and lay down beside her. Musashi then crawled on top of him, placing one leg around her waist and the other beneath her. She adjusted them so she was in closer and grinded her hips into his, rubbing their clits against each other.

Kojiro threw his head back. Sex as a woman was fantastic. Musashi reached down and fingered one of his nipples. Kojiro was totally at a loss. When he was all over Musashi, it was easy, but she had him dominated now.

Musashi began rubbing herself in up and down against him, and occasionally slamming her hips into his. Between her nails in his thigh, her perfect body, and the way she moved against him, Kojiro couldn't take it anymore. He could feel his core tighten as she brought him to orgasm. "Musashi…" he cooed as he arched his back, pressing more into Musashi's hips and he felt himself release. He fell back to the bed and panted. He could lay like that for hours more but that wouldn't be fair to Musashi. He still needed to give her a turn.

He pushed himself up to finish Musashi and suddenly she was gone. He looked up to see he was not in the room he was before; he was back in their cabin. He was a man again, and evidence of his orgasm was in his sleep pants. Kojiro turned his head to the right to see Nyasu next to him and Musashi to his right. Kojiro sighed and got out of bed, grabbed a clean uniform and headed to the shower.


End file.
